Cameo Lover
by Angelic987
Summary: Story about OC and Leo Valdez. first Fanfic. This fanfic is not connected to my other one in any way.
1. Chapter 1

**Lydia Powell**

Sunshine poured through the cabin window, bathing my face with warmth. I squinted and rolled over in my bed. I did not feel like getting up. Apparently, everyone else had different ideas, because there was tons of rustling going on behind my head. I moaned and pulled the gray sheets over my head. I felt a hand land on my shoulder and move the covers from my head. It was Malcolm.

"Wake up, Lyds," he said.

His steel gray eyes seemed to bore into my soul. They were more startling than Annabeth's.

I moaned again and rolled my shoulder, causing him to move his hand. He playfully slapped my arm and laughed. I finally sat up, careful not to hit my head on the top bunk, and smiled. I smiled because of the many familiar dozen or so kids that made me feel like I was worth something. I smiled because I had made it another day without the gods striking me down, and turning me into another stain on the road.

I trudged toward the bathroom, my bangs itching my eyes.

There was a girl brushing her teeth with curly blonde hair. Her head popped up and her familiar gray eyes warmed at the sight of me. "You're finally up," she said jokingly.

"'Bout time," chimed in another girl, Michelle, who was combing her hair.

I rolled my eyes and booty bumped Annabeth, causing her to hit the top of the toilet. I cringed at the sound and quickly apologized. I was more uh, curvy shall you say, than Annabeth in the butt area. We both laughed and she rinsed her mouth.

"You ready to get pulverized today?"

"Pssh, like you can beat me. Besides, leave the 'pulverizing' to the gods. I'm sure I can whip your butt today, just like I did last time," I fired back.

She lifted an eyebrow and smiled deviously.

"You have improved lately, and you only beat me last time be-"

"Because Percy popped up," I finished for her. Annabeth blushed and tucked her hair behind her ears. I looked up at the mirror and saw two girls: Annabeth and I. We were sisters, (well technically half sisters), but we looked so different from each other, but yet at the same time, still alike. She was tan, had long blonde princess curls, stormy gray eyes, and a nice athletic build. Me on the other hand, I was tall, had long chocolate curly hair, true gray eyes, and latte colored skin. I had the same athletic build but my curves made it sexier. People said we looked like long lost sisters.

After breakfast, Annabeth raced me to the arena, but not before talking to Percy. There were at the edge of the woods, in plain view, making out. Lovely. I definitely wanted to see my pancakes one last time before they were even fully digested.

"C'mon," I moaned in annoyance.

Ignored. Again.

I stretched my hand out and pointed it at a branch just over Percy's head. I made a flicking motion with my fingers and _whack!_ The branch hit Percy dead in his head. I fell backwards on the log I was sitting on, cracking up in laughter. I heard angry footsteps tromping towards me, and I managed to pull myself up. Annabeth was standing next to him, her arms crossed. Percy gave me a cold stare and blasted me in the face. I screamed, because my eyes were now currently burning like hell. Salt water.

"Couldn't you at least use freshwater!"

Percy shook his head and I stuck my tongue out at him. He kissed Annabeth one last time and walked away. It was just me and Annabeth now. "Finally," I said, wiping my face.

"Why'd you do that," she half whisper- shouted.

I waited for a smile to creep upon her face. This time it took a while, but eventually, she started cracking up with me. She sat on the log next to me and shoved me with her shoulder. "That was a good one," she gasped.

I nodded in agreement, because I couldn't breath. Actually, I probably looked like a dying seal now, clapping my hands and making a weird sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo Valdez **

I kept running. I couldn't stop now, I had made it this far. If I stopped now, the authorities would catch me and send me to another foster home, I'd get attached, and have to run away again. It was a cycle you couldn't break.

Buuut, I collapsed beside a thicket anyway.

I was out of breath and I needed a break from running. I mapped out my next plan in my mind. Maybe there'd be a store or something up ahead that I could pry some food from. The whole lost- boy- needs- food gag had kept me alive for days now. Somehow, I just felt there was a gas station near. It was like I could feel the machines there working.

I regained all my breath and stood up, dusting sand from my pants. I began walking towards the hum of machines, and pulled a couple nuts and bolts from my pockets and began fumbling with them. That always seemed to keep me occupied, since there was nothing else to do out in the desert.

Why did the desert have to have so much sand? It was blinding and clogged my airways. I had gone miles with seeing nothing but sand, cacti, tumbleweeds, and more sand. It was driving me insane.

In no time, I arrived at the front door of a gas station.

I looked up at the large sign that said QuickTrip on it. "Sweet," I said to myself and walked in. The sugary smell of pastries filled my lungs and I smiled to myself. My stomach rumbled loudly and a girl whipped around at the sound. She had on aviators so I couldn't see her eyes, but that was fine because she had a nice body to make up for it. She had curves in all the right places. I shook myself, because I was staring at this girl like a creep. But then again, she was staring at me too.

I licked my head and tried laying down my ratty hair.

She seemed to keep her gaze locked on me and that's when I noticed the sword swinging from her side. It was shiny, like bronze, and looked way too big for her. Wait, why was this hot chick carrying a sword anyway?

"Ma'm," the clerk said.

She didn't break her stare from mines, until a mocha colored man appeared next to her with a bag of donuts and an icee.

"Honey, why are you staring at the street rat," he asked in a velvety tone.

"I wasn't staring at him," I heard her whisper to him.

The man shrugged his shoulders and paid for the food. The man walked past me, sipping from the icee loudly. The girl took the bag and walked slowly towards me. My heart was beating loudly, and my face was trickling with sweat now. What the hell was going on?

The girl hurriedly thrust a powder donut, some coins, and some bills into my dirty hands. I got a good look into her glasses and what I saw was far from normal looking eyes.

Instead of eyes, I saw hollow holes, filled with glowing white hot light.

I jumped back into the store and the girl looked down. She ran through the door and something else weird happened. The door made a weird buzzing sound and sparks flew from it. It seemed stuck halfway opened. Snacks flew off the racks, onto the floor and everyone in the store turned their heads my way.

The store clerk stared at me with wide eyes, switching back from the girl pulling away in the fancy BMW, to me, the ratty "street rat".

"Sir, either buy something or GET OUT!"

I slowly opened my hand. There was a smushed donut, two twenties, and a couple of coins. Three of the coins seemed to stand out, because they were bigger and they were gold. Something told me to keep those safe, so I stuck the in my jacket pockets.

I picked up various snacks from the floor, a couple pastries, some hot dogs, juice, and some medical stuff. I wobbled over to the register and then set all the stuff down. Then I went and got a cheap little book bag to carry my stuff in, paid for it, and left the store.

Then that's when everything seemed to get better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lydia Powell**

Between parries and jabs, that one boy at the gas station seemed to keep me distracted.

I hated myself for not offering to take him home with me. Well more like to the five star hotel my dad and I were staying in. When he stepped into the store, my body temperature began rising and sparks went up my spine. I felt a strong presence, like a monster or a demigod. I quickly ruled out monster because this guy was way too cute to be evil. Thinking back on that, that was probably not the wisest thing to do.

So he had to be a demigod.

But how far would a runaway demigod get with a donut, some drachmas, and mortal money, and no weapon, I thought to myself.

_Slash!_

I grabbed my leg in pain and muffled a scream. I stared back up at Annabeth who was now standing over me. She pressed her foot against my chest and said, "I win." I flopped down on my back, staring up at the rolling clouds. I could feel Annabeth watching me. It was silent for a long time. It was killing me. I wanted Annabeth to ask, 'What's wrong Lydia' or 'Tell me what happened'. After a long minute of silence, she finally broke it with the question, and the words spilled out my mouth like an overflowing dam.

Annabeth was quite for a long time, probably thinking all this through, and calculating everything. Although there was nothing to calculate, other than I had left another demigod get away. I had left him to probably be attacked by monsters, with no weapons, to defend himself with.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "There are plenty of demigods out there just wandering. As long as he doesn't know who he really is, he'll be fine, I hope. Besides, you helped him the best you could."

I sat up and shook my head.

"Then why can't I take my mind of him?"

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders, although I knew she always had an answer.

She reached out her hand and pulled my up. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I hated being unable to think clearly. "I going to go get this cut checked," I said. Really, I just needed time alone to think. Annabeth nodded and walked off towards the stables.

On my way to the infirmary, I tried my best to figure out why this random guy stayed on my mind.

In the back of my mind, I had a tiny suspicion. Two days before I saw the guy, I had a startling dream. Well most demigod dreams are startling and never really dreams; they're more like omens or visions. This dream was sent to me by my mom. I remember sitting in a large amphitheater, watching her fight. I instantly knew it was her from her shield, Aegis. She gracefully walked towards me and sat down.

"I've watched over you for a long time child, and now its time to fulfill your destiny."

My 'destiny' was in fact the very thing I was trying to avoid. Sometimes, I wished that the gods would just go ahead and kill me, heck, it would make my life easier.

"But I'm not ready yet mom. Why now," I whined. What I was really thinking was, 'Why me'? There were tons of demigods out there to place this kind of fate on, but of all the ones they pick me. I'm no special than the next.

"The Fates say it! That's why. But do not worry Lydia. Your fate may turn out to surprise you, and it may end up with something you least likely expected," Athena said. "Prophecies always have double meaning, you know. But, I have a little surprise for you. It's very vital for your completion," she finished.

I sighed and looked past her shoulder at the empty amphitheater seats.

Athena took my face in her hands. She offered a reassuring smile. I tried to hold back my tears; I hated crying in front of people. The dam broke though and I cried on my mom's shoulder while she held me in her arms. There was a familiar tingly feeling in the back of my eyes. I sobbed and there was a rumble and a weak step below collapsed. "It shall be fine, daughter. I believe you shall do me good. Remember Lydia, I love you," she said. She began to levitate from her seat; she was going back to Olympus. There was a ray of bright light, and I shielded my eyes. The light dimmed a little and Athena turned and said, "And please, work on the powers." She smiled and _poof, _she was gone. Then I woke up to a dark cabin full of light snores.

My cut had near disappeared now and I was grateful. I walked with Callie, an Apollo girl, to the cabins. Callie was short and had golden blonde with blue eyes, just like the other Apollo kids. I had saved her last summer as she straggled across the property line, a Cyclopes in hot pursuit. She had also just gotten here like a day ago from a cruise with her mom. Cal hadn't seen me in a while and she was talking non stop now.

"-And so then he kissed me! He kissed me Lydia! Travis finally kissed me, and it was the most romantic kiss ev-er," she blabbed.

I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance. "You mad bro," she asked.

"No, you've been hanging around the Aphrodite cabin waay too much Cal," I joked.

"Ohhh stop it, you missed me. I know you did," she smiled.

"Oh yes, I felt so miserable without you, it was almost like having you here," I countered.

Her smile faltered and she stood staring at me with he mouth gaping open. "Close your mouth, we don't want anything flying in there," I teased. She just stared at me still. Callie knew I was sarcastic and I hoped that I didn't push it this time. Just as I was about to apologize she began backing away towards her cabin. "Oh yeah, you're soooo mad bro," she said wiggling her arms like spaghetti.

I shook my head and walked towards my cabin.

Everything seemed to be doing fine now. But of course I HAD to open my mouth and jinx everything. Because the next morning, everything we bad.


	4. Character BG

**Lydia Grace Powell**

Age- 16

Birthday- June 4, 1996

Birthplace- Atlanta, GA

Current Residence- Portland, OG

Parents- Athena and Kassem Powell

Powers- High intelligence, skilled in war strategy, skilled in hand to hand combat, telekinesis, skilled acrobat, high wisdom

Appearance- Latte colored skin, long chocolate brown curly hair, true gray eyes, burn mark on hip, athletic, curvy, and beautiful

Personality- Wise, thoughtful, empathetic, stubborn, superficial, caring, insecure(sometimes), sarcastic, funny, random, courageous, and dirty(if ya know what I mean;))

Background- Lydia grew up in Atlanta and lived there until she was ten and then her and her dad moved to Portland because of his job. Her father is one of the many designers that work for Apple. She came to Camp Half Blood when she ten and goes back home every school year. Monsters constantly attacked her and her father and he resentfully had to send her there. Lydia had her suspicions about herself though before she knew she was a demigod. Before she knew she was a child of Athena, she was very insecure about herself, mainly because she was always picked on in elementary. It got better in middle school because her self esteem shot up. She is currently in the 10th grade. Her dad is always on business trips, which really pisses her off, and when he isn't home, her uncle, Jacob, watches after her. She and Annabeth are really close, because they really get each other. Percy and Lydia share a brother\sister relationship. Chiron is like a dad to her also. When she is eleven, her mother, Athena, tells her a prophecy about how she will be the main aid to the uprising of the giants and Gaea. How she'll do that is unknown for now, but all we know is that Leo has something to do with it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Leo Valdez**

Damn truancy officers.

I was actually on a roll. My goal was to actually make it all the way to Vegas, become a kid gambler, and get rich quick. But nooooo, stupid truancy officer just _had _to catch me and send me here. Where's 'here' you may ask? The Wilderness School, "Where kids are the animals".

Now I was sitting on a bus full of delinquents, on our way to the Grand Canyon.

Wilderness School wasn't all that bad. I had two awesome friends, Jason and Piper, and I had plenty of people to prank. I was beginning to forget about my troubles, slowly. One thing I couldn't escape was the hollow feeling I felt for my mother's death though. It still haunted me, no matter where I went. Sometimes, I could push the depressing thoughts out of my mind, but only for a little while.

Not to mention the thoughts of the hot chick at the convenience store that I had met that day.

Memories of her eyes were still etched in my brain and I couldn't help but to think about her. I don't know why but she seemed so important. I still had the three gold coins she gave me. I never let those out of my sight. They were special to me.

"I'm not supposed to be here," Jason said from the seat behind me.

I turned around and laughed at him.

"Yeah right Jason. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times and Piper didn't steal a BMW"

Jason pretended like he didn't know what I was talking about. He acted like he didn't even _know _me. He must have been pulling a prank to get me back for putting shaving cream on his Jell-o. Except this prank seemed to last for a while. He said that he didn't know any of us or even who he was himself. Apparently, he had caught amnesia. Great. It was the perfect chance for me to reuse old jokes and to get him to do all my laundry for me.

As if Jason's whole I- lost-my- memory prank wasn't weird enough, even weirder things started happening on the Grand Canyon skywalk. And I mean REALLY weird things. Like evil espresso pretty boys trying to kill you weird.

And if falling off a cliff and having you goat/gym teacher save you wasn't weird enough, let's throw in some more evil espresso guys and your best friend flying.

After falling off the cliff and being thrown to the side by the espresso guys, I was out cold in the fetal position. Nice.

It wasn't until Jason and Piper woke me up that I started hallucinating. Flying horses came down from the sky and landed smack on the skywalk next to us. Two teenagers were on a chariot and one of them, a hot blonde, jumped off and started interrogating us.

"Where is he? Where's Percy," the blonde commanded. When we gave her confused looks she just sighed and started yelling at the sky.

So then we hopped on the chariot with the scary blonde and the huge buff guy on two flying ponies.

"Where are you taking us," Jason asked.

"Camp Half- Blood," the blonde girl, whose name was Annabeth, responded.

I sat at the very edge of the chariot, which was wide open in the back, and tried to process everything that just happened back on in the canyon. Our coach, Coach Hedge, had been sucked up into a nasty storm along with the evil storm spirit, Dylan, the same one who had been hitting on Piper. We were being taken to some camp where kids like us, demigods, would be safe. Cool, nothing crazy about that.

I looked up and saw a storm approaching the chariot. It looked like horses in the storm. Great, we were getting attacked, again.

"More _venti_," Jason announced.

"You don't say," I yelled over the wind.

One of the wheels on the chariot caught fire and I started to panic. Suddenly, the chariot jerked and it was like we went into hyper speed. At least we'd lost the storm spirits. I couldn't take being thrown off anything else.

Fortunately, I didn't have to worry about being thrown off anything. Instead, we crash landed into a dark ocean. Two girls with long black hair appeared in the water and hauled me and Jason up. I was shivering and sniffing. I shook my head as two kids came up with jumbo leaf blowers and dried us off.

"Thanks," I said to one of the kids.

"No prob."

We were surrounded by tons of kids of all different ages, all dressed in the same orange shirt. They all had confused or worried looks on their faces.

A blonde surfer looking dude jogged up, running his hands through his hair in a frustrated way.

"My chariot," he cried.

"Sorry Will," Annabeth said, although her mind seemed somewhere else.

There was a whole lot of talk about 'claiming' and stuff. "What's that," I asked. Some kids laughed in the background, as if I had made the funniest joke ever. Then everyone started staring at me. Maybe that _was _the funniest joke they'd ever heard.

"Hey, there's more where that came from," I offered.

But they didn't seem to be staring at me; more like above me. I was basked in a red glow, and when I looked up, there was a fiery hammer above my head. I swatted at it and moved around.

"That's claiming," Annabeth said.

"Vulcan," Jason said. "Your dad if Vulcan."

There were quizzical looks from people in the crowd.

"Aww man, I don't even _like _Star Trek," I whined.

"You mean Hephaestus," Annabeth corrected.

She'd said that Vulcan was the Roman version of Hephaestus, but Jason was correct.

"Well," Will said, clapping his hands, "Let's get to that tour eh?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Leo Valdez**

The feelings of confusion disappeared when I stepped into the Hephaestus cabin. I almost crapped my pants from what I saw. This place was amazing! It was just like the shop my mom used to work in. "Wow," was all I could say.

"Pretty sweet huh," said a raspy voice.

It sounded like a person in serious pain, or someone who was one the toilet. A curtain swung open from one of the bunks and I winced at what came out. It was a guy, maybe a little older than me, who was all bandaged up like a mummy.

"Whoa, dude, you ok?"

That was a stupid question. Apparently Will thought so too, because he crushed my foot with exceptional force. The guy laughed though, as if he'd heard that a million times. He introduced himself as the head counselor, and offered me the sweetest bed in the whole world. This bed had everything, and I mean everything. Mini fridge, game station, music, etc. I couldn't even take in everything I was seeing.

Then I found out that this bed belonged to cabin nine's dead ex head counselor.

I slowly sat up, interrogating Jake, the mummy. "Oh no he didn't die _in _that bed, he died some time ago. But ever since then, this place and everything we make has been cursed," he said. "Oh, well then." My last stop on the tour was to the forge to meet the rest of my cabinmates. It was just a lot of gloomy faces and no laughs. Best way to get depressed quick.

Then there was more talk about the haywire dragon Jake had been talking about. Followed by news that I was the first fire user in a looong time, and that around here, fire was considered bad. And it was. Because of my fire powers, I had killed my own mother. How lame was that. Just thinking back to that awful night make me as depressed as the Hephaestus kids looked. But I managed to push those thoughts from my mind, but only for a short amount of time.

I stood in front of a map of the camp, my thoughts consuming me whole.

I reached out my long finger and they began tingling. I made sure none of my cabinmates were around again and let the tiny flames dance across my hands. I stared at the fire with both disgust and hope. But I quickly closed my hands, smothering the flame.

I walked towards the huge pavilion on the right, my hands tucked deep in my pockets.

Kids filled in from all around. Some were already seated and eating. Some were at this huge fireplace, scraping large chunks of their plates into the flames. My eyes moved over to the Athena table. Well mainly and empty spot that seemed like I should have been filled with a person. I found myself examining the Athena kids. They were all blonde. These weren't your stereotypical blondes though. I learned that quickly. Those were the Athena kids, and they were nothing to mess with. Annabeth, the head consoler was already scary enough with her intense gray eyes and deadly dagger at her said. They were all skilled strategist, extremely smart, skilled in battle, and just…dangerous kids.

After dinner was through, (which was awesome, I mean magical drinks, epic), there was a campfire. I was told that they have sing alongs there, which was kinda not my thing. That is until I saw who was there.


	7. Chapter 6

**Lydia Powell **

I faceplanted on my bed and my brain went into overdrive. I sniffed as warm tears began streaming down my face. We'd searched so hard for him, and nothing. How could someone just…disappear like that? My first guess was a god, but I couldn't decide which one.

I sat up, exasperated.

I couldn't sit still for long times anyway. It was my ADHD. I got up and walked to the armory, wiping tears with the back of my hand. My own sword still swung at my side, and it was the trustiest sword anyone could have.

"Sounds like I'm talking about a dog," I spoke out loud.

I paused and burst out laughing. I ran my fingers across the different swords, cackling like a manic. I threw my head back, gasping for breath. What I said wasn't even that funny. I guess I was finally cracking under all the stress and confusion. But if that meant laughing uncontrollably, that was fine.

I felt good laughing. No one had done it in a while, well since Percy went missing.

My laughing ceased as I clutched my rumbling stomach. I'd missed dinner and I was starving. The last thing I ate was cold rations: a half eaten chicken sandwich and stale chips. Yum.

I walked towards the door and opened the door. A blast of icy air stung my eyes. I pulled the sleeves of my hoodie, so that they were covering my hands and began walking towards the amphitheater. Kids began filling in, all looking sad and depressed. Percy's disappearance had really shaken everyone. I tried giving a faint smile to one of the smaller kids from the Demeter cabin.

I climbed the stone steps to my cabin.

Someone grabbed my arm and I whipped my head around. It was Annabeth, her expression full of hope. "Anything," she asked. I looked for anything besides Annabeth's eyes to focus on. Annabeth was more torn than I was. She was slowly breaking.

"No," I breathed.

Annabeth's shoulders sagged. It hurt me to see my sister like this. I pulled her in for a hug. She held me tight, sniffing on my shoulder. I rubbed her back and held back tears. My blurry eyes fixed on someone in the Hephaestus cabin, who looked startling familiar. I rubbed my eyes with my sleeves and focused on the guy. No. It couldn't be. Annabeth pulled away and smiled at me. Then she jogged down the steps and made her way to the bottom steps and sat next to a blonde haired boy I'd never seen.

I took my seat on the cold steps, sniffing, next to Malcolm.

He looked down at me and smiled, rubbing my arms. I leaned my head on his shoulder and listened as Chiron began talking.

I slowly began to be engulfed by my thoughts again. I was thinking about Percy, about Annabeth, and the mysterious guy sitting some feet away from me. He looked exactly like the gas station guy, but I thought that his chances of surviving that long were slim. _Very _slim.

Still I thought back to that day and found myself smiling. Annabeth's worried voice tore me away from my reminiscing. I was to announce my findings, which was nothing. How pathetic would that look?

I stood, shaking. I was terrified of speaking in front of large crowds. I tried my best to look confident, although I felt _far _from confident.

"As ya'll know, I was one of the many who went searching for Percy," I began. I was sweating like crazy even though it felt below 10 degrees. Malcolm squeezed my hand, and I squeezed back. "There are still others out looking, extremely hard, but as for me-"

My mouth opened in awe.

It _was _gas station guy! There he was, sitting next to Nyssa, staring right back at me. He looked cute sitting there. "Ω θεοί γαμημένο μου," I said. Everyone turned their attention to what I was staring at.

"Ooooo," some of the Aphrodite girls cooed.

My face burned, and so did that guy's. That made my heart skip a beat and blush even more. I quickly turned my attention to Annabeth. She was looking at the guy and looking at me. Annabeth was quickly putting two and two together. She shot me a look that said, _Explain when we get to the cabin._ I nodded towards her and tried to remember what I was saying. I stumbled on my words the rest of the time. When I finally finished, I sat down in embarrassment and dropped my face in my hands.


	8. Chapter 7

**Leo Valdez**

I flew out of my seat as soon as the campfire was over. _A lot _had happened there. I saw the girl that I met at the gas station. Well I didn't technically _meet _her, but we had a…encounter. I volunteered, like an idiot, to go on a potentially fatal quest with Jason and Piper. Oh, and Piper turned pretty.

I dashed through the woods, until I was far enough in to where no one would see a sudden fire start.

My job was to provide transportation for the quest, and I had the perfect idea. I thought it was perfect, that is until I actually started working on my 'transportation'.

That was hell.

The bronze dragon, the same browse dragon that made Jake a mummy, and the same bronze dragon that no one at camp could tame, was our transportation. Except it didn't have any wings, and it was crazy.

But since I'm awesome, I fixed the crazy dragon, and it took me deeper in the woods until we stopped at this weird place.

I placed my hand on the door and let my hand catch fire, opening the door. Don't ask me how I figured that out; I don't even know.

This place was ancient, even more ancient than the camp director, Chiron. There were papers dated all the way back to the Civil War. There was an old map of the camp, like a battle map. Then Fetus, the amazing name I gave the dragon, hopped up on this jumbo operating table, and I found some wings and a cool magical toolbelt.

By the time I was done, I was covered in motor oil, I was dirty, and smelled of Tabasco sauce. Not to mention that I was completely drained.

I drug myself through the woods, pain aching through my body.

"Well at least we have transportation," I said to myself.

It was silent, then all of a sudden, there was a body and then next thing I knew, I was on the ground with a sword to my throat. My head began throbbing even more now and I blinked a couple of times. It was that girl again. I willed my hand to catch fire, ready to fight. I looked down and realized she was straddling me and blushed. I just stared at her and smiled, dumbly. Then I saw that her eyes were glowing again, but kinda faintly, and that there was a wispy white essence around her free hand. The snow next to us quickly melted, and the leaves caught fire. Her eyes shot to my hands and back to my face.

"I didn't know you were pyrokinetic," she whispered.

"I didn't know _you_ were telekinetic," I fired back.

She narrowed her eyes at me, which had now turned gray, and said, "Touché." "What were you doing out here?" I made a gagging noise and pointed to her sword. She slowly pulled her sword away and waited for me to explain. "Well, you know, I was…taking a walk. Very nice forest ya'll got here," I said gesturing towards our surroundings.

"Then why are you covered in oil and smell like hot sauce," she inquired.

I couldn't make up a lie. I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't want to tell her; it was supposed to be a surprise.

She waited for an answer and I simply said, "I tinker when I'm bored."

She searched my eyes and then looked me up and down. She knew that I was hiding something, but she decided not to pursue it. Thank gods. There was an awkward silence. Not to mention the fact that she was straddling me, and I was breathing super hard. I held out my hand and said, "I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus, and you are," although I already knew her name. She gingerly took my hand and said, "Lydia, daughter of Athena." A smile began to tug at her lips, and I laughed. I have no idea why, but I guess it finally felt nice to see her smile at me, rather than stare at me coldly. I stared at her body and worked my way back up to her eyes. Then something started to stir in my pants, even more than it was the last minute. My dick began throbbing and I cursed under my breath. "Ummm, Lydia, this is… I umm," I was stumbling with my words. "Oh," she said, her tone sounding both disappointed and distant. At least it sounded like that. She got up off of me and pulled me up. She sheathed her sword and we began walking.

That awkward silence came back again.

I had a dying feeling that we were thinking the same thing: what happened that day in the gas station? Lydia had been on my mind since that day. I was confused and I seriously needed a solution. I opened my mouth to say something and she looked over at me. I let my breath out and grinned. Lydia just rolled her eyes and kept walking. I lagged behind, cursing myself for being so stupid.

The woods seemed to go on forever.

"Did I really come out this far," I asked.

She nodded.

"Some walk you took there." There was like a loud roaring sound, like something a monster would make. I'd heard that they lurked in the woods, and was glad I didn't see one on my way in. I stopped abruptly and Lydia stopped too. "Did you hear that," I whispered. "That was my stomach, idiot," she said. "Oh, didn't you eat dinner?" "No, I got here late." I reached into my toolbelt and pulled out various ingredients for burgers. She raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, I thought that was just a regular toolbelt." "Nope, it's magical, and it makes burgers!" She gave me an anxious look, and gazed around. I waved the spatula in my hand and she sighed. "Ok, but make this quick."

Soon, the smell of cooked beef filled the air around us. With each flip, Lydia's stomach growled even louder. "Could ya keep that thing down, we don't wanna draw attention," I said, placing the burgers on the warm buns. She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. So hot. "Just finish making the burgers and he'll stop," she smiled. I looked up and grinned at her. "'He'll'?" She waved her hand absently and leaned back on her hands.

After eating her first burger, she wiped her mouth and looked really serious at me.

"Look, I know you've been thinking what I'm thinking. What happened that day, at QuickTrip, has been eating at my mind for like ever. It's driving me crazy, and it just seems… weird, ya know"?

I sat forward and nodded.

"Same for me, but ya know, maybe we were meant to meet." I wiggled my eyebrows and moved closer. She considered what I just said and licked her lips. Then her eyes grew wide. "Yeah! Of course, that's what she-" She stopped herself and cringed. "I meant, yeah, of course." All I could do was smile like an idiot; I was in love.


	9. Chapter 8

**Lydia Powell**

For an Athena kid, I felt EXTREMLY slow right now. I honestly don't see why I didn't notice this earlier. I sure did notice, (more like feel), something else though.

Not that I'm complaining.

I'm seriously NOT complaining about feelings his boner. As I stared at the ceiling, that seemed to be all that I could think about. And the fact that I was straddling him. And that fact that I was getting off from feeling his boner. And the fact that he'd made burgers, just for me. I smiled and sunk under the covers. What I needed to be thinking about was how Leo was going to tie into my prophecy. I prayed to my mom for guidance and slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about the last hour.

I bolted up in my head, slamming my head against the top bunk. I yelled in pain. The pain slowly subsided and the thoughts of last night came back. I heard screaming from outside and threw on some random clothes from the floor. I burst through the door and my jaw dropped.

"T- the bronze dragon," I stammered.

"Nooooo, it's your mom, idiot," Drew said, sneering.

The sky rumbled and thundered right above us and Drew screamed as a bolt of lighting struck right next to her. "I suggest you not talk about my mom that way you σκύλα." Drew hissed at me and yelped again, gawking at the frayed ends of her hair. "You'll pay for this Lydia," she cursed.

I smiled up to the sky and moved my attention back to the bronze dragon. There was a boy sitting on the dragon, smiling down at everyone. His eyes seemed to catch mine and his expression dampened. I put everything together and realized that _this _was what he was really doing in the forest last night. He was fixing the dragon and this was his transportation for the quest. Sadness washed over me, along with anger. He'd just been here for one day and now he was about to be gone. It's not like I didn't know this already, I was at the campfire, but still.

Callie appeared next to me, smiling up at the dragon.

"That's really something huh," she said squinting.

"Yeah, Leo actually tamed the dragon."

"Not the dragon, the sun! It feels great on my skin."

The air around us got hotter and hotter until I noticed that Callie was actually doing it. She had the power of photokinesis. My body began to sweat and the light that had suddenly gotten brighter was searing my eyes. "I'd appreciate it if you would stop that," I said blinking.

Once everyone was aboard the dragon, it began flapping its wings and rose into the air. Leo offered a small wave to me, but I didn't return it. Instead, I stomped off towards the showers.

In the shower I cried, like a wuss.

I snatched a towel off the rack and wiped my eyes and face and stepped out. After I got ready I ate breakfast. I think that was really when I hit rock bottom. It was really the snickering and pointing that got me. Enough was enough when drew walked past me, PURPOSLY spilling her orange juice on me.

"Oops, sorry. Well," she leaned in, sniffing, "at least you smell better now."

Her siblings laughed behind her. I was used to this; getting treated like nothing by mean girls. But on a good day, I would've let it slide and ignored her. But today was not a good day, and I couldn't ignore her. As she sauntered away, my knife began to float in the air above me. My cabinmates all ceased their laughter and talking and stared. The knife launched itself with impressive speed that even the Annabeth would be impressed, and I'm horrible with knife. The knife made a sharp whistle through the air and lodged itself in Drew's shirt, pinning her to one of the pavilion's columns. The girls around her yelled in horror as Drew screamed.

I walked towards her and yanked the knife free, twirling it in my hand.

Drew fell to the floor, looking up at me with scared eyes. "You are CRAZY!"

Callie rushed forward, grabbing my arm, and giving Drew a once over. She drug me from the mess hall, away from earshot, and began yelling at me in a sorta hushed tone. "Are you CRAZY? You could've killed her! KILLED her Lydia! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, besides, no one would've missed her anyway," I snorted.

Callie smacked my hand away from the knife that I was now admiring lovingly. "Something really is wrong with you. You're acting different. Like really, different. C'mon," she said, dragging me even harder. We walked all the way down the hill and into the forest. Cal lead me to a nice clearing in the forest and sat me down on a flat stump. She pulled her bow and a couple arrows from her back and aimed it dead in the middle of my forehead. I stared down the arrow, and rolled my eyes. Cal readied herself, and said, "Explain." Cal was usually a nice, bubbly person, always smiling, and never said a mean thing. Right now, as she aimed a deadly arrow at me, her voice was low and sinister, here eyes darker and narrowed. I had to admit, it was a little intimidating. But not intimidating enough for me to crack. The arrow bent slowly and snapped in half. She gasped and picked up the broken arrow. She threw her bow on the ground and stared at me. I stared back. She stared at me. I coughed and sat back against a tree trunk. I could sit here all day, and I wouldn't budge. Cal's eyes began to glow and light engulfed me. It burned my eyes and my skin and I screamed in pain. She forced the sun to bear down even more on me and through clenched teeth she said, "Explain, NOW!"

I gave in and started telling her about everything that happened last night. Then I told her to sit down and I told her that he was the surprise my mom was talking about. "Leo has something to do with my destiny. I know it. But I don't know how yet." I sheathed and unsheathed my sword. "Am I the only person you told," she asked. "No, I told Annabeth before she left." "Mmmm. Interesting."


	10. Chapter 9

***Kay so we're gonna just fast forward to the part where Jason, Piper, and Leo are flying away from Medea's store. The next few chapters will be in different POVs***

**Leo Valdez**

I kept looking back every second, worried that the sun dragons would sneak up and ambush us.

This quest was getting really crazy. As if it wasn't already crazy before. But at least none of us were dead, yet. Back there in Medea's store, I had almost killed my best friend. Medea used her charmspeak to convince Jason and I to fight, and we'd said some pretty harsh stuff about each other back there.

As we flew away, my eyes got heavy.

Piper was completely silent behind me. Jason told me to sleep, and I protested even though sleep sounded good now. Eventually, I gave in and Jason took the reigns and I drifted off to sleep. My dream started off hazy and all I could make out was a huge blob. Then the dream got a little clearer and I realized it was a person; a very ugly person.

As we started talking, I found out that this ugly loser was my dad. I felt angry that now, all of sudden, he wanted to talk to me. Then I found out that he had always wanted to talk to me, and that he was always watching over me. He told me about the giants and that their uprising would be bad.

"How bad," I'd asked.

He grunted and said, "Really bad. That's why you and the other six must stop them. But there will be a little err, problem along the way. This problem will be something surprising. But when you find out, please believe me that it wasn't her fault. She didn't want this either."

I gave him a confused look, but he just looked away, his expression distant and sad.

"Who is 'her' and what is this 'little problem'," I asked.

Hephaestus looked at me like he shouldn't have said something. Then he attempted to change the subject. But as he'd said, he _was _bad with people. He'd started chatting to me about Lydia, and my face burned. "Yupp, that girl's a real keeper. Just watch out for her; she's really… unpredictable. Yet, she's a lovely girl, just like her mother. But I think you already know that boy," he said, winking. I was sure that my face would begin melting off now. I thought back to that night when she'd found me in the woods and I'd gotten a boner from her. I hoped that my dad wasn't reading my mind, because I'm sure he'd burn me to death for the things I was thinking.

The dream switched to Wheel of Fortune and Hephaestus cursed.

He said that he couldn't talk anymore, because Zeus was getting suspicious. Then he'd said something else, but the dream got all staticy and faded. Then I woke up, and I was falling, for the second time.


	11. Chapter 10

**Piper Mclean**

The dragon just randomly started spinning out of control, and the three of us were free falling to our deaths. This was defiantly the way I'd wanted to die. I shut my eyes tight and braced for impact, but instead someone wrapped their arms around me. It was Jason. I would've been smiling like crazy if we weren't spiraling through the air.

Leo was still on Festus, trying to fix him.

Although he was annoying, I was worried for him, and didn't want him still up there on a crazy dragon.

Jason and I floated to the ground safely, but as for Leo, he didn't seem so ok. Jason ran over to where he and Festus had landed and I followed. Leo was unconscious. It took him a while to come to, but when he did, all he was worried about was the wrecked dragon. He ran over to the disembodied dragon, and cried. I didn't know what to do, so I just tried to offer some comforting words. Then something unexpected happened.

Leo began talking to the sky and lifted the dragon's head up and the wind took it away.

His dad had answered him. Amazing.

We walked up to the front door of the mansion, Leo deactivating all the traps in silence. We could clearly see that Leo wasn't in the mood to talk. When we finally reached the front door, it was unlocked. "Really? Really! All of that and the friggen front door was open?" Jason and Leo just walked in, looking around.

It was dark inside, but it was big. We all settled down in this random person's house and put the cages to the side. I still didn't feel like talking to them about my dad and what Medea had said back in the store. I was still scarred and angry. I just curled up on the opposite side of the couch. Hopefully, Jason would get the idea and leave me alone. I didn't have to worry about Leo, luckily. I drifted off to sleep, and for once, my dreams were actually blissful.


	12. Chapter 11

**Jason Grace**

I sat on the edge of the couch, watching Leo work on the cages. The _venti_ swirled and churned in their cage. Our protector, Coach Hedge, stood in a frozen start, club raised in defense.

I thought back to Medea's store, back to when I was about to kill Leo. I felt really bad for some of the stuff I'd said to him.

Leo urged him to sleep. I began telling him how sorry I was about the stuff I had said. He seemed to forgive me and I felt better. Then I finally went to sleep. In no time it seems like I was awaken again by shouting. I shot up from the couch and saw Piper rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hedge's awake guys," Leo stated, sitting up also.

"Ya don't say Repair Boy," Piper said back.

Coach was sauntering around, waving his club, like a madman. This was definitely not how I wanted wake up. There was a lot of confusion. Coach obviously didn't remember anything but what had happened at the Grand Canyon. Then someone appeared in the doorway from another room, staring with wide eyes. I'd do the same thing if I woke up and found three dirty teenagers and a half goat man thing waving a club in my house. "Ummm," the portly man said. Then he called someone else from the back. My skin started tingling, and I knew we were in trouble.


	13. Chapter 12

**Lydia Powell**

I stayed in bed for longer than usual.

I didn't feel like getting up after the horrible dream I had. I mean this was the mother of all nightmares. It was so bad, that I woke up screaming, which woke up the rest of the cabin. Everyone shot up, weapons in hand, looking dazed and confused. Malcolm dropped from the top bunk, his sword raised.

"What's wrong? Who? Why are you screaming? Are you hurt," he yelled.

I blushed and turned to everyone. "Sorry, false alarm. Just a nightmare," I said sheepishly.

Everyone groaned and some people cursed, climbing back to bed. Malcolm threw a pillow at me and went back to bed. At they were able to get back to sleep, because I sure couldn't. I quietly slipped out of bed and opened the door. The air was cold, but bearable.

No one was supposed to be out at this time of night. You would get eaten by the harpies if they found you. "So you little problems can sneak out at your own discretion. Heck, how bout all of you sneak out. Then I wont have to deal with you," Mr. D had said once.

I wasn't worried though. I was too scared from my dream to be worried about ugly harpies. I ran all the way to the Big House. I needed to talk to someone, and Chiron seemed like the perfect volunteer.

I opened the Big House, and tip toed past Seymour, the living leopard head that hung on the wall. He growled at me and I glared at him through the dark. There was a can of snausages sitting on a table and I tossed him a few to shut him up. I walked all the way upstairs to the apartments, and knocked softly on Chiron's door. No answer.

I made the door open and walked in.

I had always how Chiron slept and I was very surprised to see and massive stable in the middle of his bedroom. He snored lightly. I opened the stable door and tried to stop myself from laughing. Chiron was draped with about a million blankets and the stable was set up like what you'd expect in a real bedroom.

"Chiron," I whispered.

He swished his tail in response.

I began using my powers to lift blankets off of his body. His tail swished again. I leaned in a whispered close to his ear. He jerked away and his eyes moved frantically. I backed up and Chiron had a spaz attack. "Whoa horsy! Calm down."

Chiron grunted and snatched the blankets back from me.

"What is the problem Lydia? Why are you in my stable at this time of the morning?"

My face darkened. "I had a nightmare, Chiron. Except this one was worse than any of the other ones I've had." He waited for me to start explaining. I rocked nervously and began. "I had a dream… about Leo... and the others of course. They seemed to be frozen, like in time or something. Then this voice began speaking to me. It sounded ancient and powerful. And it was trying to coax me into joining her army-"

"Wait, this voice you heard was a female," Chiron said.

I nodded and fear consumed Chiron's face. He began swishing his tail wildly and shifted his hooves repeatedly. "What, what's wrong Chiron? You know who this person is don't you," I demanded. He shook his head and readjusted the blankets. "Lydia, I'm sure the dream about your boyfriend was just a bad dream. They are well trained heroes, they'll be fine. But as for the voice, bad things are starting to awaken. Things older the Olympians. And much more powerful." I felt my face beginning to burn from what Chiron had said.

"He's not my boyfriend," I protested.

He waved his hand dismissively and began stroking. "Lydia, you should get back to your cabin." My eyes grew wide and I wanted to protest, but Chiron gave me a deadly warning look. I huffed and slammed his stable door closed, followed by his bedroom door.


End file.
